


Haikyuu One-Shots

by Denkay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denkay/pseuds/Denkay
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots of any ship I can think of, the difference is when the ship and genre is decided, I will shuffle my playlist and base the story on the song that comes up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Haikyuu One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Anxiety attack & Cheating  
> Main Ship: Kenhina  
> Genre: Angst  
> Song: Rumour Has It by Adele

The sparkle in your eye when you looked at me, it was always enough to bring my mood up. I always had a problem with looking anyone in the eyes, always so afraid of people. When I met you, though, that day, I won’t ever forget it. I was never expecting a bright, loud, tangerine would pop up and interrupt my playing. Never did I think that you become the most important person in my life. Since the first day that your sparkling, warm honey hues met mine, I knew that there wasn’t another soul that I would ever want to connect with. From then on, you were the only bright faced boy that could bring a genuine smile to my face. Even more, watching you play has always been the most breathtaking experience that I could ever imagine. You were always the most extraordinary person, on and off the court. After I graduated, I still would attend any game I could, just to see you rise to be the best you could ever be. In my eyes, there was never a thing you could do wrong. Well, that’s what I though anyways, how could you prove me wrong like this? I never imagined this coming from you, _Shouyou._

_“He ain’t gonna be able to love you like I will”_

I can’t believe that you would betray me in this way. What did I do? I loved you more than I loved myself. What happened? After everything I’ve done for you.

_“You and I have history”_

With _him,_ of all people. It had to be him. Why? Did I not love you enough? I gave you everything. How could you do this to me? I stuck by you. _5 years._

_“He made your heart melt_

_But you’re cold to the core”_

You didn’t even man up and tell me. I had to hear from my _friends,_ so much for communication, huh? Who can’t communicate now?

_“Rumour has it”_

“Kenma, how have you and shorty been?” Kuro and I usually meet up with a few of the old Nekoma team members every once in a while.

“Good, I attend his games whenever I can, I love watching him play.” I shift my eyes back down to my switch when I feel an uncomfortable shift in energy. I pause my game and shift my eyes up between Kuroo and Yaku. “What? What’s wrong with you two?” Yaku sighs deeply before nodding towards Kuroo.

“Kenma, there’s something that we think you should know.” My eyebrow lifts as I sit back against the back of my chair and sip my coffee.

“Kenma…” Kuro’s hazel orbs shift over to Yaku and then back to my own golden ones. “We’ve been hearing some rumours going around that we’ve heard about….shorty” My face scrunches up into confusion as I lean my head forward, persuading him to continue explaining what he’s talking about.

“Kenma, Hinata has been cheating on you, that’s the real reason that the others didn’t join us. We heard that he’s planning on leaving you.” Yaku blurts out, clearly tired of the dragging Kuro is currently doing.

Everything feels like it’s in slow motion. The red and blue switch falls from my hands as I clasp my hands behind my neck. The blood pounds loud in my ears, I reach my hand to touch my right ear. My shaking hand grasps my burning ear. My ears feel like someone lit a match and held it to the tip of my ears. A high frequency bounces throughout my head and the only thing I can hear is the high ringing in my ears. My head begins to spin faster than I can process, I can see Kuro and Yaku jumping up and trying to speak, but I can’t hear anything they’re saying. The pain in my chest pushes me to pull my left hand from the back of my neck over my chest. I try to speak, but my throat feels tight. It feels like hours, I can’t escape it, it won’t stop. The ringing soon dies and I can once again recognize the voices of Kuro and Yaku. “You’re okay, you’re doing great, Kenma. Yaku and I are here, you’re safe.” Kuro’s voice brings me back to Earth. My breath slows as my throat seems to open up. My vision begins to clear up as I look up to Kuro and Yaku to both of my sides. “Just breathe slowly, Kenma, we’re here” Yaku places a hand on my shoulder gently, looking me in my bronze hues.

“Who?” The older men seem startled by the word that tumbles from my lips. “Who is it?” I turn my head and look between the two men next to me.

They look past me at each other with wide eyes, nodding they turn back to me, “Atsumu”

_“Rumour has it”_

How did we end up here, Shouyou? How did we end up screaming at each other in the living room of our shared apartment? Burning tears streaming down my face as I scream at the top of my lungs. How could you do this? Was it worth it? What does he have that I don’t? I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you, was this just a waste of time? Why did you waste my time Shouyou? I stayed here, alone when you went to Brazil, I called you every day, no matter how tired I was.

“WHY SHOUYOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO OUR RELATIONSHIP!”

“I just can’t do this anymore, Kenma. This isn’t what I want anymore. I’m sorry.” Tears building up, he looks down to the ground. I wipe away the tears with the back of my hand, “I did everything for you. Sorry doesn’t begin to cover it.” I turn away, heading for the door. “Kenma, where are you going?” I stop, not daring to turn back to face the man that I once planned to marry. “I’m going to live with Kuro until I can find a place to live, I’ll be back around 5 tomorrow to pack up my things. Don’t be here when I do. Goodbye Shouyou Hinata.” With a crack of my voice, I pull the ring off my finger and place it on the table before leaving out the door without another word.

“ _Rumour has it he’s the one you’re leaving me for”_

Months have passed since that fight. I began to move on and do my best to push forward. Until my phone screen lit up beside me on the couch. I ignore it, so I can finish my game, then finally set my switch down on the coffee table in front of me. Picking my phone up, Kuro drops next to me, leaning over to look at the message. Staring in disbelief of the name that reads on my screen. **‘Shouyou’** Why is he texting me?

“You gonna open it?” With a sigh, I open my phone and read what the tangerine sent me.

 ** _‘Hey Kenma…..do you think we could meet up and….talk?’_** I knew this was coming.

_“I heard you’ve been missing me”_

The cold December air blows across my face as I walk into the coffee shop to meet with the man I fell in love with all those years ago. My eyes meet with the same sun warmed eyes that I use to stare into for hours. Sitting down, across from the younger man, pulling my jacket and scarf off and placing them on the back of my chair. “Kenma, hey!” He smiles brightly, nervously pushing a cup to me.

“I-I thought you’d like coffee, s-so I bought you one, your favorite!” I nod toward him and take the cup.

“Shouyou, what do you want?”

He begins to explain the reason for calling, which I already I knew. I had heard rumours of him missing me. He seemed to be bold in talking about it, considering he’s still dating Atsumu. Daichi and Suga constantly kept me updated on what he was saying. They remind me of disappointed parents in the way they talk about the whole situation. I do appreciate the two of them for everything they’ve done for the last few months.

_“You’ve been telling people things you shouldn’t be_

_Like when we creep out when he ain’t around”_

We sit on the couch with his arm around my shoulders. We watch the TV ahead of us when he gently bumps my back, pulling me to look at him. His left hand gently caresses my face, pulling my lips to his own with that same sparkle in his eyes that used to shine all those years ago. Our lips move in sync together, I can feel the smile through the kiss and I return the smile. He pulls away and places his forehead against my own, staring into my golden, cat-like hues with his left hand on my cheek. His thumb rubs my cheek and his lips curl into a gentle smile.

“I love you, Kenma”

“I love you too, Shouyou” His smile brightens up as his lips open for him to speak again, “I’m going to leave Atsumu”

_“You made my heart melt, yet I’m cold to the core_

_But rumour has it, I’m the one you’re leaving him for”_

He invited me over once again to see him after finally leaving Atsumu. When I arrive at the apartment, the door opens and he welcomes me in. He pulls me by my waist with his left arm and tangles his right hand in my hair while stealing my breath with his lips. He gripped my hip while hungrily kissing me. I let out a soft gasp causing him to take that opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips and running his along my mouth. He pulls back after a few moments, taking a deep breath. I breathe deeply as he smiles at me, grabbing my hand and leading me to the kitchen table where food was set up. The night goes by slowly until Shouyou says the thing I’d been waiting all these months for.

“Kenma, I love you more than anything in this world, there is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with,” Shouyou reaches into his pocket, pulling a box while dropping in front of me to one knee.

“Kenma Kozume, will you please marry me?” The corner of my lip tugs up as I stare down at the ginger man below me and lean back into my chair. I tap the **_‘send’_** button silently.

_“Just ‘cause I said it, don’t mean that I meant it”_

Shouyou’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as he up at me, not a clue as to what is happening. “Kenma wh-“ He is interrupted by a tall rooster-haired man walks through the door.

With a smile, I stand up, walking past Shouyou on the ground. Kuro smiles down at me and pulls me in for a heated kiss before pulling me away and looking towards the man on the ground. He spins me around to face him. He has tears running down his face with shock written all over his face. I walk over to him, slowly, leaning down slightly and lightly grabbing his chin with my right hand. Placing my index finger under his chin while pressing my thumb and pointer finger on his chin, I lift his face up towards me. Running my thumb over his lip, I smile lightly.

“Aw Shouyou, did you really think that I could just forgive and forget? After you crushed my heart under your foot? Kuro and I have been dating for a while now, he comforted me and stood by me after you broke me, he picked up the pieces.” I chuckle lightly and push his face away, turning away to walk towards the man I love. Smiling, Kuro wraps his hand on my cheek and kissing me. “Goodbye Shouyou”

_“But rumour has it, he’s the one I’m leaving you for”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I've written in a while, thank you for reading!


End file.
